a shadows light
by forgotten truth124k
Summary: we all know the storry of the evil shadow but what about a medic shadow?
1. Chapter 1: Shadows Light

_**i own nothing it is my first attempt and trial fic on an idea i got thanks to who ever drew a pick of dark tending to link and so thank them for the idea just thought id get it out and see what **_**_happens_**

* * *

><p>rain wiped at the tent front and the young shadow frowned as the cold breeze drifted in<p>

" any survivors?" he asked

" not yet we are still looking but it is insane not a single hylean body so far all of them ar mobilens" another in armor said

"so it was a group with a lot of skill and luck?" the young shadow said he eyed the man beside him a deep frown on his face

" thats the thing we can only find one set of boot tracks " the man said getting the shadow to blink

" no way you take me a fool few have that skill and if they did well let just say they would not wast time with this im not an idiot Alex it purely impossible"

"easy Dark never said it was just telling you what we found so far " the man named Alex raised his hands in surrender knowing tho the shadow was a healer could still do serious harm.

" what ever man get out im closing the tent " dark growled out and pushed the older man out before closing the entrance and packed a bag of supplies he would need for a long trip

" geez why did i join these idiots a single man cant do the carnage done hear impossible and they can barely track to boot what is the redeeming quality here?..." he paused and looked up

" oh right free food" he said with a slight smirk he shouldered his pack and grabbed a canteen of water and left the camp .

* * *

><p>"wow really is only one but these wounds are not of that done by a sword but arow he picked them off" dark muttered in the middle of a field of dead moblins<p>

"well what ever it was not all of this is moblin blood" dark said and sniffed the blood his red eyes flashing slightly

"oh dear my friend what might you be?" he muttered a smirk falling on his lips and proceeded to follow that the others could not.

eventually the trail lead to a hole in the roots of an old tree as a man lay in the hole out cold and shivering

" shit man they got ya good" he said picking up the man carefully and seeing a wound covered by a make shift bandage and shook his head " better get you back"he said

when he got a clear look at his face froze

"the hell?" he said but a light moan of pain snapped Dark out of his thoughts and he stared back quickly to the camp.

by the time he made it however was already well into the night and his eyes glowed night time was like day for him not entirely understood why but didn't

matter now as he easily slipped to the tent unnoticed and set him down on one of the beds " well lets see what we got" he said as he washed his hands and moved away the shirt and bandage frowning at the size of the wound unfortunately with the moving of the clothe the man woke up and screamed in pain

"hey i need you to calm down" he said but this only seemed to make the man panick more

" who are you!" he yelled and shot back as fast as he could

" easy im a medic my name is Dark im hear to help but only if you let me" he said trying to pacify the man

"why in the goddess do you look like me?" the man questioned untrustingly

Dark paused and thought " that i cant say as i really don't know but you do need to at least calm down and i can get a fairy to take care of that wound ok?"

the man nodded and lay back closing his eyes to try and null the pain but only seemed to get worse more he moved but the more pain the tensser he became and thus harder was to relax as Dark came over with the fairy he gave a worried look and spread the curtains a bit before guiding the fairy to the wound and she did her magic and the man began to relax and calm down

" my name ...is Link" he said softly falling to sleep once more

Dark smiled " well Link rest up got work in the morning on why we look alike" he said

Dark let the an to finish filing out reports and a few other things but felt drawn to the man no idea why was it his looks well if he did look like that can see why the girls swoon but girls were never his thing but this man... that was something eals entirely

"we will see what tomorrow brings" he said and blew out the light in the tent and went to his bed and fell asleep

* * *

><p>Link woke up to a Dark room lighting a candle next to his bed he looked around and got up he looked at all the other items and beds only one other was filled but had nicer sheets in the way was red instead of white he decided to let them rest and looked over the papers everything was so clinical had no pictures of family friends just work slowly the patter of rain began to beat on the tent<p>

Link walked to the back to see who was in the bed and to his surprise it was a man just like him only while his hair was a honey blond this guy was a midnight black and whare as he had tanned skin his was pale like it had never seen sun

" not nice to stare at people in their sleep" a gravely voice that seemed to send shivers down Links spine said jerking his attention to the red eyes staring at him

"s-sorry" Link said fumbling with his words

" if ya cant sleep i wont complain to sharing my bed" as he sat up and cleared his throat to get rid of the rumbel making his voice much smoother now

" no thanks i can sleep fine on my own" Link blushed seeing the smirk on the others face

"aww c'mon i dont bite unless your into that" he smirked

Link turned bright red and turned around " good night" he said angrily to leave and get back in his own bed

Dark laughed at the blond having gotten the wanted reason he waited till he heard the light even breathing of the blond before going to sleep once more smirking

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>pleas Read and Review as always with all my stories more review i get more likly im to update<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2: A new day?

**A/N Hey quick authors note I will be having a pole on my page in regards to my other fic a_ New Beginning _on Dark's personality in that fic or more or less whether he'll be good or evil. I may have a quiz or something to decide, but until it is up main desire will be reviews and/or PMs so don't forget to take a look. Thanks!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It was 20 minuets before dawn and Dark got up and stretched, going over to make a pot of coffee as he put the pot of water on the stove to not only warm the tent but give him something warm to drink. He made quick work of his face and neck washing away the grime of the other night in a wash basin. He then ground some coffee beans, smiling contently at the smell and adding it in to the compress waiting for the water to boil. It was an odd habit of his but he enjoyed the rarity now and again.<p>

After he poured the water in, he capped it and left it to go check on the others and get some food and possibly meet Alex in the food tent.

* * *

><p>"So hungry today huh got two trays?" Alex smirked,<p>

"No think I found our man last night." Dark said, not even phased as Alex sputtered.

"You're kidding!" he said looking down on the pale man only to get a cold glare.

"You and your men can't even track a drunk. I suggest you work on that." Dark said coldly, getting an angered growl in response.

"Why you... you know for a medic you got a shady background. You know very well we are trained for battle, not tracking."

"Which is why you, my friend, are easily evaded. Tracking is a very useful skill and worth it. Even a scout should know at least the basics or we will be eating nothing better then gruel our entire time here." Dark sighed.

Dark picked up two bowls of the stuff with slight distaste,

"No offense to you madam, you do what you can with what we have" he said to the cook who sighed but nodded.

Dark picked up a few more items, a bottle of milk, and some sandwiches before he headed back.

* * *

><p>Entering the tent in time to see Link waking up just as sun peaked over the horizon. Dark smirked,<p>

"Morning sleepy head hope you're hungry. Other than it being free food, has little to be desired." Dark handed him one of the trays.

"Food is food i suppose." Link muttered.

"I would not recommend gruel. Better to wash it down with the sandwich." Dark pointed to the one on his tray.

Eating his own before going to the coffee he had made earlier and pored it in two mugs before adding the milk to it and drinking from one mug he sighed, as the warm and bitter liquid chased away the chill.

"Want a cup?" he asked offering the mug to Link.

"Yes. Thanks." Link took it.

"So where are you from?" Dark continue to sip his coffee.

"Well... I don't really know. I mean I moved around so much I never knew what place I hail from." Link stared into his coffee.

"I see. That would make things difficult."

Dark watched in thought as Link took a drink of the coffee making a slight face at the taste and Dark chuckled,

"Try it with milk, it takes some of the edge off."

Link nodded and did just that. It wasn't quite as bad but still the bitter liquid did take the chill away, so he was not going to complain.

"Thanks. It is unusual... What is it?" Link asked.

"Coffee. A patient of mine had some and gave it to me as a thank you." Dark explained, finishing his food while looking over some papers.

"I see... must be well liked."

"To a point outside... yes. Inside the camp, not really. Feared, hated, or just plain not liked. l have a few that see my use, but not many." Dark grumbled simply before sighing over the papers, setting his mug down.

"But that's not important. What I want to know is what you were doing out there in the rain under a bunch of roots." he said, looking at Link,

"I was trying to thin out the moblins." Link replied, shrugging.

"That you did. You're quite the marksmen. Threw the men for quite the loop. But how did you get so skilled if i may ask? I only know three others with that skill and one of them is me." Dark questioned.

"Well I do travel alone, so if I weren't good I'd be dead." Link remarked.

"But you had an instructor right?"

"No I'm afraid not. Just trial and error mostly."

Dark sighed but wrote down a few thing on his clipboard as Link looked around once more,

"You seem like an OK guy, so why don't you have pictures of your friends or family?" Link asked deciding to question the man now.

"Because I have none." Dark said simply as if it were obvious.

"But surely some one looked after you." Link said but from the look on Dark's face made him regret it.

"Yes but he was not a kind man in any way, shape, or form. I would not call him a father... but a monster." Dark said coolly, his eyes telling Link that that was the end of the story, no exceptions.

"So, any ideas on if we might be related in some way? I mean it would explain why we look similar." Link was leaning forward towards the man as he spoke.

"Maybe so... but I doubt it." Dark said but wrote it down for later, "Could also be some freak chance you know."

Link nodded, sighing and set his tray aside,

"How's your head? I did not get to do a full examination last night, so anything I need to look over?" Dark asked,

"No I'm fine thanks just bit tired." Link yawned and Dark nodded,

"Well rest, I will wake you for lunch."

"No I'm fine I should head out." Link said, getting up only to yelp in surprise as Dark pushed him back down. The fact that Dark had crossed the room before he had even gotten his legs out of bed was what startled him, "H-how?" he stuttered looking both confused and in minor shock.

"Make my day and don't move from this bed until I say so. You need rest, so just rest. No I can't keep you here and won't, but I know when to trust my gut and my gut says for you to rest." Dark said, not really answering Link's question, but rather ignored it in general.

"Fine... but I don't see the point." Link said.

"World is not going to end because you got some sleep."

"Oh just watch now that you said it, you have cursed us both." Link said lightheartedly,

"Is that so? Well then I will welcome it and fight with you in that case. Would be more fun than staying here." Dark smirked as he got off of Link.

"Can't you get in trouble for leaving?" Link asked,

"No. Medics come and go all the time, us part timers especially." Dark told him.

"Well in that case, it could be a nice change although I must ask who decided to name you Dark..." Link remarked.

"Who named you Link?" Dark gave in retort "But I did... I like to stay in the dark so i named myself, Dark."

"I see... fair enough."

The tent flap flew open and Dark let his gaze settle on the man in the way,

"Alex? You need something?" Dark asked.

"May I have a word with this man you found?" Alex replied before adding in a more dark tone, "Alone."

"'Fraid not. He needs his rest, but since your here, you can take the trays for me." Dark cockily handed the man the trays,

"Now unless you need something, leave this tent before the heat escapes."

Alex bristled but did as asked, leaving as Dark walked over to Link,

"Tomorrow I will show you how to get out. If he talks with you, you will be forced under his command. Seen it once before and the poor sod died week later." Dark ushered Link.

"I see, thanks." Link said, although now Dark had him confused; why would he help him get out and what happened between the two men?

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so this is chapter two of this one. It has gotten more reviews and what not, I hope to get more but please let me know what you think. Unlike my other one, this one is made up on the fly from the start, so will be updated as new ideas come. Sorry for the wait and let me know what you think in the reviews or PMs thanks. and i would love to thank my amazing editor who is helping me get what i missed i hope with his help to have a better reading experience! <strong>

** Editor: Scotty L.**


End file.
